Talk:Finishing the Hat/@comment-4396445-20120411220422
I have so many expectations for this momentous episode, that I don't think any or all of them will be fulfilled, except for a few. The Happy Ever After Scenario When it is revealed Carlos turns himself in, Gabrielle moves away from Wisteria Lane to rid herself of the memories, and Juanita is given to her biological mother, Carmen after it is revealed she went through the murder of Hector. In turn, Gabrielle is given full custody of Grace and, as she always had, Celia. Gabrielle does not move, because she cannot financially withstand doing so. After Susan watches Julie give birth to her baby unexpectably, she wonders why she hasn't had any babies. She goes to the doctor, and she learns she is infertile, and there's no way to promote fertility. After initially arguing, Julie surrenders and gives Susan full custody of her baby, Ross. When Susan feels guilty, she tells Julie that she can live with her and co-parent both M.J and Ross and be given parental decisions involving only Ross; to which Julie accepts the proposal. Susan does not move, but she remodels her home in order to forget that Mike ever died. After divorcing Tom, Lynnette decides to give Tom custody of Penny and Polly so Lynnette can live alone in her house and try to find another life partner. She is disappointed with Susan for taking custody of Ross, but soon forgives her. When Lynnette learns that Tom is going to marry Jane, she tells Jane that she realizes what she did wrong maritally, and wishes Jane good luck with their marriage. Jane smiles and says, "I'm a wife. I will take care of him. Unlike you." Lynnette gets mad, but controls herself. After Jane and Tom move to Paris with both Penny and Polly, Lynnette decides to marry Fred(?.) When Bree learns that Mary Beth is Mary Alice's long-lost daughter, she wishes Andrew a good marriage and even offers to take part in catering his wedding. Andrew rejects and says he wants to go back to being attracted to men. Bree sets Andrew up with Zach Young, and Andrew rejects. When Katherine explains to Andrew what it means to be bisexual, Andrew agrees to deem himself bisexual. When Danielle returns to Wisteria Lane and reveals that she and Leo got a divorce and she lost custody of Benjamin, Bree decides to house Danielle. The last scene should go like this- Lynnette explains to Fred what happened at the beginnning of the season. Gabrielle explains to Carlos what a good marriage they had and how thankful she is for it. Bree explains to Andrew and Danielle what happened at the beginning of the season. Susan explains to Julie what happened at the beginning of the season. Renee overhears each of these conversations after gathering information for a gossip magazine. After realizing the intensity of what she just discovered- and what amounts of money she can get for it, she calls the police with an anonymous tip. *the scene cuts with Renee being killed by Mary Alice*